Sea Of Blood
Sea Of Blood was a crew on the Viridian Ocean. History Sea Of Blood was formed because many crew members of the crew The Skeleton Crusaders were disagreeing with their captain, Xherb. A senior officer of the crew, Meal, left The Skeleton Crusaders and made his own crew which he named Sea Of Blood. Soon after a good friend of Meal (Snaggles) joined and became first mate. Most of The Skeleton Crusaders followed. Later, Meal got another senior officer of The Skeleton Crusaders to join (Blackbarron), who then persuaded another senior officer of The Skeleton Crusaders to join (Devildaughtr). Original six In the Sea Of Blood there are six original members or the ones that helped the most to form the crew: Snaggles, Devildaughtr, Blackbarron, Saulitius, Giotheking and Meal. Out of the six Meal became the captain of Sea Of Blood and Blackbarron was co-captain. The current captain of the crew is Devildaughtr, who was also one of the original six founding pirates. Meal - Our founder and leader. Devildaughtr - A very fun to be around happy pirate. Devil will probably always make pirates smile. Pirates will mostly see her on all types of voyages Blackbarron - A very talkative pirate with a typing issue. Co-Captain of the crew. Giotheking - Giotheking will probably always be seen in the Lima inn. He is a rich merchant. Saulitius - Saulitius is rich profiteer with doubloons and will always be seen in the Lima island port. Snagglez - Snagglez is a very outgoing and fun to be around pirate. She will be seen playing poker or on a voyage. Current events ;Captain The captain is now Devildaughtr because of Meal's absence. Blackbarron is still co-captain. Giotheking, Snagglez and Saulitius are the other SO's. ;Flag History Our first flag was a The flag we made. Because Meals name is Meal we named the flag Happy Meal but that didn't go to well. So Sea Of Blood joined its second flag The Undead Dark Sailors. But since we didn't have fun in The Undead Dark Sailors we joined the flag Confidence. After Confidence had a little break up, Menelaos convinced the crew to join the flag Soul Mates. Later on, Sea Of Blood joined there new flag Tommy Gun. The reason being a good friend Gonja persuaded them to join. Public statement Only the strong survive in a Sea of Blood Rank requirements Cabin person: No thanks, move ahead to pirate! Pirate: Because we're all pirates here. Officer: Have broad in at least sailing/carpentry or bilging and gunning. Fleet officer: Have lots of trust! We have lots of unlocked ships and need to make sure that you are able to run a pillage successfully and not to port it at uninhabited islands, etc. Senior officer: Very high rank! Now you are able to vote on issues and such we want to make sure you are a responsible being and that you make the right decisions. Rules #RESPECT other players, be nice and don't be rude. No racism, prejudice, or 'hate'. IF you want to say something along these lines, please keep it to yourself. #Be nice! No teasing, we are all friend here! #No stealing. #No lazing on pillages if there are open stations. Even if you're not that good at a station, every hand helps. #No complaining about ranks. #Listen to your officers #Just have fun, and don't worry about how good you are at the game, as long as you're trying it doesn't matter at all.